


set our hearts on fire - behind the scenes

by kevinsfriend, mallory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Character Study, Chicago Fire characters in Starling City, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinsfriend/pseuds/kevinsfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory/pseuds/mallory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background information and character introductions, and other extra information that will enhance your understanding of an upcoming fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the synopsis

The men (and woman) at Firehouse 28 are hot hot hot. But the real danger is the women who hold their affections. They smoulder; a flameless burning in the wake of their path and wreaking havoc on the hearts they hold. All it takes is one spark to purge the smoke and blaze a fire—a spark in the form of one Felicity Smoak.

Felicity has been trying to outrun the tragedies in her past for almost a decade. When living with her mother becomes too much, she runs again, hoping to start fresh in Starling City with her best friend Leslie Shay. She has no trouble making friends at the firehouse, but what she doesn't expect, and what terrifies her, is to feel herself wanting to open her heart to Oliver, the man with a blemished back and a hardened heart.

Lieutenant Oliver Queen is playing with fire. Growing up, his father instilled in him three simple rules of a firefighter: (1) go in together, stay together, come out together, (2) never turn your back on the fire, and (3) avoid in-house relationships. When Ambulance 33 gets it’s new Smoak-ing hot (pun intended) PIC, one of those rules will become a challenge. The hell Oliver’s been through lately has him feeling like his life is going up in flames, but spending time with Felicity dulls the ache of his wounds and ignites a whole different kind of fire within him.

Firehouse 28 holds some of the best firefighters and paramedics in Starling City. Follow them as they tear down walls, fight with fire, fall to ashes and rise again, save lives and maybe even fall in love.


	2. meet: oliver queen

**Name:**  Oliver Jonas Queen  
**Age:**  33  
**Occupation:**  Lieutenant of Truck 28; co-owner of Verdant  
**Storyline relevance:**  Main

**Important relationships:**

  * _Tommy Merlyn:_  best friends who are like brothers since kindergarten.
  * _Thea Queen:_  he adores her, and though they were fairly close growing up, they bonded over the pain of the fallout of their parents’ marriage.
  * _John Diggle:_  shortly after Oliver became Lieutenant of Truck 23, John pulled him aside and gave him a speech about how John needed to trust Oliver as a person in order to trust Oliver as a partner. Oliver never lies to John; he respects him.
  * _Slade Wilson:_  a mentor to Oliver, Slade was his Lieutenant as a Candidate.
  * _Sara Lance:_  childhood friends who become roommates after she joined Ambulance 33.



**Important pre-series events:**

Oliver used to worship his firefighter father and wanted to become one himself so much that he managed to convince his best friend to join the academy as well.

His spent his candidacy over at Firehouse 45, where he spent five years under his mentor and Lieutenant Slade Wilson. He took the Lieutenant’s test as a joke after Slade announced his stepping down, but discovered a liking for and natural ability in a leadership role.

More recently, during a difficult divorce between his parents that resulted in his childhood home being set on fire, Oliver suffered the consequences that catapulted Robert into taking a good look at what he’s become. Having been the Company on call, Oliver ran in, believing his mother was in there. That night not only changed his relationship with his father, but also scarred him, physically and emotionally, and scorched a certain darkness upon him.

**Miscellaneous information:**

  * Oliver worked hard as a Candidate and didn’t look sideways at any woman, but after officially making it to Truck, his playboy tendencies went ablaze, so to speak.
  * He and Sara live together as roommates. There never has been nor will there ever will be any hanky-panky between them.
  * Oliver understands that his drive to become a firefighter grounded and disciplined him - god knows what could have happened had he not had a career aspiration.




	3. meet: felicity smoak

**Name:**  Felicity Megan Smoak  
**Age:**  28  
**Occupation:**  Paramedic In-Charge (PIC)/EMT of Ambulance 33  
**Storyline relevance:**  Main

**Important relationships:**

  * _Leslie Shay:_  best friend since Felicity’s sophomore and Shay’s junior year at college. They’ve kept touch over the years despite the physical distance.
  * _Caitlin Snow:_  good friend and co-worker back in Nevada.
  * _Donna Smoak:_  it’s complicated.
  * _Cooper Sheldon:_  she doesn’t talk about him. (Shay’s frowning guiltily in the corner.)



**Important pre-series events:**

Felicity was two years into her IT degree at MIT when she met Leslie in an on-campus coffee shop. Shay, a junior at the time, spotted the gothic hottie and hit on her. They didn’t date, but became fast friends. A year later, the blonde introduced Felicity to Cooper, a classmate of hers. The summer before her senior year, Felicity helplessly witnessed Cooper’s death, and dropped out and moved back to Las Vegas.

She grieved in the form of attaining a paramedic’s license, working hard to make sure to never feel that helpless ever again. For eight years she worked at Firehouse 62 in Las Vegas, for three of those years as a PIC.

She’s had few relationships during these eight years, but none of those were serious enough; Felicity never let any of them close enough to be. But she did keep in contact with Shay, occasionally taking turns making the trip down to see the other for special occasions.

Feeling particularly overwhelmed by her mother’s overbearing worrying, Felicity finally looked into moving out of Nevada for a fresh start. Shay told her about an opening for PIC at Firehouse 28 in Starling City and offered Felicity her home. Felicity packed up her life, said her goodbyes to her mother and friends and co-workers and boarded a plane to Starling City a week later.

**Miscellaneous information:**

  * Felicity and Cooper dated for six months before his demise.
  * She dyed her hair black when she was sixteen, sick of the brown that reminded her too much of her father. She then dyed it again, but to blonde, shortly after Cooper died. She associates the color with strength because the two women closest to her exuded that.




End file.
